


无法逃离的深渊（32）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	无法逃离的深渊（32）

“啊...嗯～不...不要了...”诺大的办公室中回荡着窸窸窣窣勾人的呻吟，而Kongphop就像是一头猛兽般疯狂的在Arthit的小穴里冲撞着。

Arthit像极了一个落水的人，全身几乎被汗水浸的彻底，仰着头渴望着那一丝氧气，他的双手被领带紧紧的反绑在了身后，被勒出得血红印子在他白皙的皮肤上显得更加触目惊心，他未被脱下的衬衫起不到一丝遮掩的作用，乱七八糟的被Kongphop脱掉了一半挂在了胳膊上，脆弱的身型随着身后人的顶撞前后摇摆着。

“啊～！”又是一记毫不客气的深顶，Kongphop挺硬的前端发狠的撞击到了Arthit体内敏感的一点，碾压着他脆弱的前列腺，过电般的快感让Arthit猛的绷紧身子全身像触电般的颤抖着，从喉咙间溢出的音调徒然拔高了几分发出了一声悲鸣，眼看着没有经过套弄前端的Arthit却要因为他的操干而达到顶峰，Kongphop握着他的腰肢变本加厉的又撞击了两下，每一次深入都精准的操干到那一点，身下的Arthit因为这过于强烈的刺激双腿打着颤，趴在冰凉的地上痉挛着。

“够...够了...嗯...～”每次都能带他直冲云霄的快感让他无力的出声抗拒着，Kongphop的指尖略过他热得发烫的肌肤，游走在他的乳晕处，再发了几个圈之后便一把捏住了那颗硬的不行的乳尖揉搓着，丝毫没有怜惜的。

尽管在酒精的蒸腾下意识混沌的Arthit依旧咬着牙拼命想忍住这让人失去自我的情欲。

“明明爽的不行不是吗？你放不下我也是事实不是吗？那你为什么要逃跑呢？原谅我一次，咱们之后好好的，我一定不会做对不起你的事好吗？”Kongphop伏在Arthit的耳边轻轻对他说道，随后还在他的额角处落下了一个轻吻，温柔的声音让Arthit恍惚间以为他不是这个此时压在他身上疯狂冲刺的男人。

“啊哈～嗯...嗯～”不以间断的操弄让Arthit终于绷不住的叫喊出声，根本没有过多的力气去仔细思考Kongphop刚刚说出口的话。

得不到他的回应Kongphop心里百般堵心，他知道诱哄着一个喝醉的神智不清的人去答应他的“不平等条约”本就是不公平的，但是只要不得到那个答案他总是觉得不踏实...

“快Arthit回答我，原谅我这一次好不好？”Kongphop握着他被绑在身后的手腕将人拽了起来抱在怀里，这个姿势使他的分身埋进了Arthit体内的更深处。

只见Arthit的头轻微的摇了摇，他偏过头，一副泛红的眸子氤氲着水汽映在Kongphop的眼底，他心头一紧，又不甘心这个答案。

他拔出了Arthit体内的分身，拦腰把人抱了起来直径走到了沙发边把人搁了上去，余光瞟到了他因为跪在地面上有些发红的膝盖，心疼的伸出手揉了揉。

“Arthit...我想我大概真的爱上你了...”Kongphop低声喃喃道，他伸出手抚摸着Arthit微红的脸颊，那一双迷茫的眼睛就这么愣愣的望着他，看的他不禁心里一跳，喉咙紧跟着滚动了一下，他再次用手握着Arthit的大腿根把他打开，将分身挤进了已经变得松软的小穴里去，Arthit的眉头微蹙了一下轻喘着被迫接受着操弄。

他喊的嗓子都有些沙哑了，可是Kongphop却是一点都没有疲倦的意思，变着花样的折腾他，他几次发泄后的玉茎此时只能吐出稀薄的精液，仅仅是细微的刺激都足以让他陷入带着疼痛的强制性的高潮里。

“不要了...不要了...嗯...放了我吧...”

频频高潮的余韵让他头眼昏花意识不清的摊在沙发上，口中含糊不清的只能说出一些拒绝的词语，却也只是徒劳。

终于在经不住这么折腾的Arthit昏了过去，一见身下的人没了动静吓得Kongphop冷汗都从额头上冒了出来，他赶紧解开了绑着Arthit手腕的领带，青紫色的痕迹让他一惊，因为太过焦急又让他受伤了...

Kongphop扶着额头这个时候理智才有些清醒，他看着Arthit布满吻痕的胸膛微微起伏才放下心，看来只是因为体力不支昏了过去，到头来也没有让他说出原谅自己的话。

他把Arthit的衣服穿了个大概，但是怎么都遮不住那一脖子的草莓印，只得又找了一个外套给他披在了身上然后抱了起来，走出办公室乘着电梯直达了停车场，准备驱车回家。

他不知道该怎么把人留在身边，只能使用这种卑劣的手段把人带走，强行圈住他...

躺在Kongphop床上的Arthit怎么看状态都有微微的不对劲，他蜷缩着身体口中模模糊糊的溢出梦呓，额头上的虚汗在灯光下有些显眼。

Kongphop的手贴了上去。

果然是发烧了，最近轮番的刺激几乎压垮了Arthit，哪里还经得起Kongphop这样的折腾？

五味杂陈...

可是他知道，如果让Arthit出了办公室的门，他就真的没机会了。


End file.
